


Romance of the Red Moon

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Hellsing, Trinity Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 3063 in Albion. Father Nightroad stumbles onto a mansion, inside he finds a room with a coffin and a corpse, bringing it back to the Vatican they find out that the corpse is none other then Alucard. Come see what kind of mischief is created...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

London was scorched and bathed in blood, wounds so badly carved into her remained blemishes on its once proud history. And old legacies were soon to be extinct.

The Hellsing Organization was one of them. And with it all of the horrors this single Organization, a weapon for the Queen, would be locked away and the horrors of the night would be left to the newer generations. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a noblewoman of the Protestant Knights and the last member of the Hellsing family saw to it. No child ever grew in her womb and no heir to her throne of steel and gunpowder and blood was chosen.

Hellsing was going to be nothing more than a mere blimp in history in the many generations to follow.

And locked away to be left as a whispered myth was the ace of the Hellsing family, a vampire so powerful he could bring cities crashing down and scorch the lands he walked with unspeakable pain and horror. A chaotic entity that needed a leash with a name that would not even be spoken come the years to pass.

His fledgling draculina who by the end of the war with Millennium was close to his power and no longer a mere fledgling would too fade from histories knowledge.

And like the good weapon he was set away in a special case just for him to slumber the years away.

And wait. Wait for what, he didn't know and didn't care much either.

And like the good person she was, she too was locked away to sleep the years away.

Hoping to be awake one day.

And so the years passed…

_Armageddon…_

_The ultimate sin of humanity perpetrated on itself. Which cast a shroud of death across the world centuries ago…_

_And out of that lasting darkness. They emerged…_

_From the legends of ancient times they have been called forth into the world anew…_

_Vampires…_

"Father! Are we even heading in the right direction?" A young girl, she was a historian who was a part of a small office that belonged to the Vatican. She was in charge with keeping up with historic facts and, despite how good they were they knew next to nothing about organizations ran during the Millennium war. The history books only spoke of Nazi's, her Majesties soldiers and Vatican soldiers. It wasn't even a paragraph long at this point, more might have been written a long time ago, but any other records would have been lost during the Armageddon era. It was a pity. Her escort into Albion was a tall platinum blond priest who never seemed to stop smiling, tripping and eating when he could. Though he had a deep sorrow in his eyes, and she was too much of a coward to even broach on the topic.

They were lost in a mansion that was practically falling apart around them.

"Even if we weren't, I'm sure we'll find our way out of this place." The priest replied to her happily, she couldn't help, but shake her head at him. Why was he always so optimistic? Though it was infectious she had to admit to herself. She looked at faded pictures she couldn't depict now until they passed a mirror that seemed to fit the whole wall. It was cracked and from what she could see there was no wall behind it. A secret passage way! She touched it for a moment fearing she could shatter it easily due to the years that passed.

"Father Nightroad, check this out." She finally said as she decided to take the chance and open it. She heard the hinges on it protested against being moved, she winced at that. She was going to break something that much she knew.

"A passageway leading downstairs? Odd. Who would have put the entrance here of all places?" Father Nightroad mumbled as he peered down behind her. She peered closer; it was so dark down there. And something sent chills down her spine. It was wrong, something felt terribly wrong, but her curiosity kept her from heeding everything.

"Ewww, it smells like something died down…" She started to say as she plugged her nose, not realizing how close she actually stood to the first step down. Shifting slightly in preparation to get away from the dreary looking place she ended up tripping and tumbled all the way to the bottom. She winced; her whole body was in pain. Those were a lot of steps to fall down. By the time she managed to sit up the priest was kneeling next to her.

"I'm okay…" She said before he could ask, she didn't have to see him to know he had a worried expression on his kind face. Turning on her small pocket flashlight her father gave to her when she graduated school, he couldn't afford anything else at the time.

"It's empty…" She mumbled to her companion who has helped her into a standing position. She stopped and stared at him, he was completely serious. It was something she never saw in him since she met him.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~ 

Abel wasn't entirely sure of how things changed so much in one tumble down the stairs. At first he thought the chill he felt was because they were farther away from the sun and in a dark looking cellar. If it was a cellar at all? But the more he looked around him, the more it didn't seem to fit. Being away from the sun wouldn't cause this kind of chill to creep over his skin even with thick Priest clothing covering his body. Not to mention when he looked down Abel saw a thin layer of fog barely an inch off the ground.

The fog wasn't natural; the place wasn't moist enough to assist in creating fog.

"Miss Thomas, I really do think you should go upstairs now." Abel ordered, he knew she wouldn't recognize this tone he used. He's never used it around her, and he felt her eyes on him in both curiosity as well as surprise. He followed the path of light her flashlight made. It landed on a boot.

"Wha…" Miss Thomas mumbled, not heeding what he just said as she directed her flashlight higher to show what looked like a corpse in a leather restraining suit of sorts and secured tightly to the wall behind it. Abel frowned at her lack of movement and felt slightly impatient with her. But he didn't let that rule him, he hasn't let emotions like that rule him for a long time now.

"Now would be nice Miss Thomas." Abel insisted as he nudged her gently to get her moving and, despite the pain he knew she was in. She did. Good girl. He watched her go, when she was out of earshot he contacted Sister Kate.

"Yes?" Her voice echoed in his ear. He was glad at her quick response time when she's contacted.

"Sister Kate, I really do think you should come to my destination in Albion. The old Hellsing Estate. Could you bring Professor Wordsworth with you?" Abel said as he took a few hesitant steps towards the corpse, not wanting to disturb anything. His eyes falling on a dark shape, a coffin, before turning back towards the corpse restrained in a rather uncomfortable restraining suite.

"Is everything all right Father Nightroad?" Kate's voice asked. She didn't have to be hovering with him for Abel to know a concerned look was on her face, she had a rather expressive voice.

"I don't know to be sure." Abel answered honestly, his voice calm as he simply stared at the corpse before turning his attention to look up the stairs at the young lady sitting on the top step waiting for him anxiously. She would have to be assigned someone else.

Sister Kate with her steadfast timing had the Professor there within two hours of nonstop flying at rather fast speeds.

Abel stood next to the Professor who took in the sites that Abel already looked at.

"Hmm, well I don't know what this family was up to… But this is well, I don't know what this is to be sure. I'll have to have him transferred so we could take a better look.." Professor Wordsworth explained, it gone without saying that the rest of the building would be searched and studied. Abel took better notice then, what he confirmed to himself moments ago as a coffin. Walking over to it he casually looked it over. Not a scratch was on it, odd. The Professor noted out loud that it was a coffin.

Abel walked along it for a moment, a small cross near the top with an inscription carved elegantly into the black. Calmly he read out,

_"The Birds of Hermes is My Name,  
Eating My Wings to Make me Tame."_

"Now that's an odd thing to write on a coffin. If I do recall correctly that is a verse of Ripley Scrowle's. Back sometime during 1415 to about 1490, which is the lifespan of good old Riply. But to see it on a coffin. That must be quite old, do be careful with it boys. And with our guest." Professor Wordsworth said as he followed the men with the coffin. Abel wondered how a coffin could remain in such pristine condition like that for so long. Not to mention he couldn't take his eyes off the corpse that was gently pried off the wall.

There was something about that corpse that caught his attention, even caught the attention of the nanomachines coursing through his veins. Abel frowned.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~ 

Back in Rome and safely tucked away in a laboratory the corpse as well as the coffin were left unattended momentarily. Lights were overhead illuminating every detail of every detail of everything within the room.

Professor Wordsworth was alone with it, and already he's picked up on many different facts that could be catalogued and written down in his notebooks. Other artifacts from the Hellsing Estate was in another room altogether. Including well-preserved journals of three members of the Hellsing family. Almost like they knew that the books would need to be kept safe. Professor Wordsworth wondered what was so important in them that they felt needed to be preserved. He couldn't wait to read them.

"Well by the looks of him, he was a handsome young man, perfectly sculpted. Odd though, how he could still have hair attached to his head and I'd say he's practically mummified due to the well-kept appearance of the corpse leaving every detail he could have had in life intake." Professor Wordsworth stated in a recording device hanging from the ceiling, it was easier for him then to carry it around all the time while tending to either one of his experiments or situations just like this one.

Moving over to the coffin momentarily while saying,  
"By the looks of the coffin, it's quite old. Well-built and sturdy. There's soil lining the inside of the coffin, tests shown that the soil was from Romania. How come we found it in Albion then? I for one from the look of the Estate, they don't strike me as collectors. And from searches done, there used to be a second coffin. A smaller one. Where did that go? Thieves? If they stole that one, why didn't they steal this one?"

Looking at the table set near both slabs he noted the sunglasses and a rather intimidating weapon.

Walking over to the table Professor Wordsworth casually stated,  
"Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto… A very serious weapon if I do say so myself. A semi-automatic pistol about .39cm in length, shoots what tests show is custom-made steel bullets bearing a core made from melted silver linked to the Christian cross of Lancaster Cathedral. No wonder that cross seemed to disappear… Even Father Nightroad doesn't carry a weapon like this and I know for a fact he could handle one."

All of what he saw in this room showed him that this was an individual who no doubt was someone who used to do some rather horrible things in his time. It didn't answer the question on why he was in the Hellsing Estate in the first part. He's going to have to brush up on his history, and those journals to find out why.

It was then Abel chose to enter asking him,

"Have you found out anything interesting?" Professor Wordsworth looked up from the weapon to his trusted fellow priest and gave a smile as a greeting. A smile was returned to him with natural ease. It always surprised him on how easy it was for Abel to put on the masks that he does. He knows the sorrow in the tall friendly priest is there, but no one dares to utter anything about it or else Abel would close down on them and a wall would be put up. He will still be friendly, but it won't be the same.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~

Abel for the life of him couldn't calm his nanomachines down any, and that was unusual. They didn't even react this badly when Cain was around. Shaking that thought from his mind, he would be going down a dark path if he didn't. So instead he eyed the Professor for a moment that was standing next to a table with sunglasses and a weapon that looked well-built and by some miracle looked like it had absolutely no hint of rust or any wear on it at all. It almost looked like it was new.

"Why yes, but it all shows that whoever owned this weapon isn't an individual I would want to meet. It's weird though, how this weapon doesn't show any sign of the time that passed since its manufacture. It looks nearly new…" Professor Wordsworth explained to them, Abel turned to note that Caterina just arrived and scanned the room. Abel turned his attention back towards Professor Wordsworth, but found that it fell onto the corpse instead. It was laid out on the slab in what would appear to be a relaxed pose for the living.

_Odd… What's pulling me to that corpse? What's drawing me to him?_ Abel thought as that chill he felt when he first entered that cellar seemed to run up his spin again. He fought off a shiver, he didn't want to alarm anyone to his own odd behavior.

"Have you tested its blood?" Caterina asked almost icily, Abel was used to this tone. It was her professional tone. He's heard her softer ones, her more caring tones. After all he's known her since she was thirteen years old. He couldn't believe how quickly time went by, and soon he would unfortunately have to watch her age and die of old age. He would make sure it was old age that claimed her and not anything else.

"Yes. But it's not just one blood type, it's many. I do believe we have ourselves a vampire of sorts. Not the kind we're dealing with today though… But I can't be sure, I'd have to do more testing." Professor Wordsworth answered and Abel tore his attention away from the corpse and paid it back to Professor Wordsworth instead.

"A vampire!" Caterina snapped as she now turned her attention to the corpse who laid oblivious to the conversation in the same room as it. She seemed to zero in on the main part of the explanation. The fact that it was a vampire, or used to be. Though there was a chance that it wasn't, but Abel doubted that.

_It makes sense… It's probably my nanomachines lust for vampiric blood._ Abel thought with an odd sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock and the barely audible hum of the recorder still recording. It was Professor Wordsworth who finally broke the silence when he said,

"Well what do you think we should do?" Abel tore his gaze away from the corpse, or now identified as vampire, and looked the Professor. Abel wasn't entirely sure on how to answer that. A part of him thought that the apparent vampire should be destroyed before it could become a menace and the part of him that ruled most of his decisions didn't wand it to be destroyed. After all you never know, it could be a good guy of sorts.

And he's already learnt the hard way that you could be a real vampire, the dead kind, and still be something that protected humans. And for once he wasn't thinking about Lilith. The one he was thinking about was a short little woman, kind eyes and crazy curves. He remembered fighting her, Cain was there and so was Seth. They tag teamed her in the war. Abel didn't really know what came of her though.

"I'll contact the Methuselah Empress to see if she has any information about this kind of vampire. After all, he's definitely not a Methuselah that I know of." Caterina calmly stated as she turned towards the door, her stride confident and steady only slowing down at the door to both open it and say,

"Make sure no one touches that corpse Professor, Father." With that she was gone and Abel watched the door close before turning back towards the corpse and the Professor. Calmly Abel approached the slab where the corpse was laid out.

It was so thin, the leather restraining suit that was probably at one time tight was pretty much lose enough it could be slipped off the frail looking corpse with a gentle tug. Hair was more like brittle straw; Abel wouldn't be surprised if it lost some on the way here. But how on Earth did the corpse look so preserved, despite the sunken features and colorless form?

"What do you think Father Abel?" Professor Wordsworth asked, Abel looked over to the Professor who was now looking at him expecting an answer. Professors could be so pushy sometimes.

"I don't know… There's something about him that sends chills down my spine, and I doubt it's the good kind either." Abel answered; he honestly didn't know why he had chills from this dried poor creature. But there was something very raw about it that had his nanomachines considering it danger and with the feeling of needing to be liberated from it. Abel pushed down those feelings, ignoring them for the moment.

Without anything else to say Abel watched the Professor turn off the recording device with a reliable click and both of them walked out of the room, turning the lights off on their way out. Minds distracted and elsewhere.

And once again leaving the dried creature in darkness.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~

Eight thirty in the afternoon a cleaning team consisting of two young nuns. They weren't even aware that they weren't supposed to enter this particular lab, though they did notice the extra life around the Vatican and the stress that seemed to come hand in hand with that extra life.

One young nun unfortunately had her period, though never before had it got in the way of her job. Only time they had to stay away or on guard was when they were aware that vampires were near. Though none of the vampires that stopped here showed any signs of jumping anyone with their period like her grandmother once believed. Though she was oblivious to what the corpse that located within the lab they were cleaning was in fact a vampire, and even in the state it could pick up the scent of blood. And she was clueless that already the dreams and hunger pangs were triggered within the unmoving corpse.

Once they were nearly done, they made a good and quick team, one of the girls finally decided to take a quick break and check the body lying on the only slab currently located within this lab.

"Hey, check him out. Pity I'm a nun, hot leather." She said, laughing at her own poorly given joke as she ran her hand over the features of its dried face. She noticed the uncertain look showing on her friends face as she eyed the corpse.

"Sarah, you shouldn't be touching him…" The nervous girl whined as she watched her friend who always had a curious nature look into the slightly parted mouth. Was it parted a moment ago?

"Check this out though. He's got fangs, kind of like a vampire. Never have I heard of a Methuselah looking like this. I wonder if he was hot when he was alive." Sarah, the curious natured nun, carelessly laughed out not realizing that her finger was pricked right away on one of the fangs. Not big, but enough to draw one single drop of blood.

Sarah frowned at her finger for a moment before placing it in her mouth. She was aware of her friend moving towards the door with the cleaning supplies.

"We have to leave this room, we're done you know." Her friend said as she exited the room fully, Sarah moved to follow not even knowing that she gave the first drop of blood to bring a long since slumbering vampire to life.

The door slid shut behind them. Once more the room was in darkness. And now no one would notice the corpse that was in the room was now slowly healing to appear living once again.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~

Virgin's blood could do wonders! It truly could.

His senses slowly returned to him and the first thing that became known to him, however, was that he wasn't in his dungeon at the Hellsing Estate. Even before he could think coherent thoughts he wanted to know where he was, his turmoil filled mind would only let him get that far as he woke up far slower than he would have if he had Hellsing blood as his first taste of blood. His normal wake up call.

His skin gone from being a dead grayish tone to pale deathly white and gave him the appearance of someone in his late twenties early thirties.

His eyes now filled his eye sockets allowing him to see once again.

His long brittle hair was now black and healthy looking.

And the heart that sat dried in his chest started to pump dust through his veins once again until he could receive stolen blood or freely given blood. Whichever came first.

The second he was capable of moving, he sat up and looked around to see where exactly he was, but he received no answers on his location except for one thing. He was in a laboratory. And Alucard was one who was fully aware of what could happen in laboratories and wasn't familiar with this rather innocent looking laboratory, so he did the one thing he could think of at this point until he received answers was put his guard up. He could still remember what happened in laboratories, especially for his kind. And that gave him a healthy dislike for laboratories.

Scanning the room he noticed his gun, clip laying innocently by the handle and for the first time since he first touched the gun. The safety was on. And that wasn't something he considered right. Not by a long shot, especially considering how he was towards everyone on the other side of that gun. He didn't bother putting on his red jacket and decided to remain in his leather strapped outfit that was now tight enough to not slip off of him, but not yet as snug as it normally was. His hair cascaded down is back and over his shoulders giving him a demonic look when the faint red glow coming from controls across the room.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~

"Are you sure you want to pull an all nighter, Professor?" Abel asked as he walked alongside Professor Wordsworth who seemed rather determined to learn more about their new guest and the coffin that came with it. Abel didn't consider that to be a good idea, but didn't voice his disapproval.

"Yes, this is quite interesting. The more we learn the more we know." Professor Wordsworth answered him while punching in a code that seemed to have slipped his mind at the moment; he can be horrible with things like that at times.

Professor Wordsworth walked in first, familiar with this laboratory enough to let old comforts of being safe override caution. As the lights turned on Abel quickly realized that those old comforts were not very helpful at this point. There standing next to the coffin was a revitalized vampire pointing a rather intimidating gun at them. Abel put himself between Professor Wordsworth and the vampire automatically.

"Oh dear this certainly isn't good." Professor Wordsworth mumbled as he didn't protest in being behind the taller priest. Abel drew his gun and pointed it back at the rather eerie looking vampire wearing a restraining suite; straps covered his body from neck to the top of the boots the vampire wore. Abel noticed the aristocrat features of the vampire and the way he moved and stood seemed to cry out noble in some way. A smile formed on the pale face, spelling out arrogance and a cocky undertone that Abel wanted to frown about.

"Who are you?" Abel demanded his tone colder then normal; it was one that he rarely uses towards anyone.

The smile on the vampires face seemed to grow in size as he asked in an unmoved tone,  
"Who are you?" Abel simply frowned as he walked cautiously into the room to the side of the table where the vampire once was laid out on. He faintly wondered how this vampire seemed to wake up and look the way he does in such a short amount of time.

"Funny I asked you first, now who are you?" Abel replied coldly, keeping his gun trained on the vampire in front of him. The vampire didn't answer right away; in fact he seemed mildly amused at the persistence being shown.

"Alucard. Now, Father. Who are you?" Alucard finally said a sneer present across his face. Abel frowned because of it.

"My name is Father Abel Nightroad, you're in Rome." Abel replied cautiously, telling the vampire Alucard where he was to save the question from having to be asked.

"Well Father Nightroad, what year is this?" Alucard asked, only addressing the priest in his proper title as a form of mockery. Abel was well aware of the mocking tone, but did nothing about it instead kept an eye on the rather intimidating gun still pointing at him. Abel may not be too familiar with guns as he was with old technology when needed, but even he knew that the gun would have a nasty kickback and cause a lot of damage to whatever's being shot. He'd have to be careful.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~

Alucard eyed the priest coldly for a moment; he was growing impatient at having to wait for an answer to what year it was. He'd know for himself if there was a calendar in the room. The other one who came into the room with the priest made himself be known, but Alucard already knew of his presence and nearly sneered at the fact that he was positioning himself behind the taller priest.

"The year is 3063." The hiding one said while his pipe hung loosely from his mouth, Alucard frowned. Was that how long it was? Alucard went from paying attention to them for a moment to looking at the back of his free hand. The seals were gone! The Hellsing Family was no more! And his slavery to that family was no more.

He was free…

That left him with the unsettling question of 'what to do now'. He was nowhere near strong enough to take the priest on even with his rejuvenating capabilities, he needed more blood. And Alucard doubted that he would be allowed to step outside this room. Not to mention the threat Section XIII better known as Iscariot if they still existed, and knowing them they probably did survive considering their stubborn history of not disappearing.

"Put down your gun." A voice cut through his thoughts with a calm and nearly cold voice said. Alucard looked up with a frown, noting absentmindedly that the Priest had his own gun out and pointed at him with a steady hand. That wasn't what Alucard focused on though, most would pay heed to a thing like a gun being pointed at them, but Alucard wasn't most men. He wasn't a man at all. So his main focus was on the fact that the priest had the audacity to order him around like his beloved dead master did. It was unacceptable!

"You first." Alucard stated as he cocked his gun as a warning, not one to simply listen to someone who was in no way a master to him. And with no abilities to be a master. To his surprise, the Priest did the same. Most wouldn't unless they were regenerators or insane and stupid. Maybe the priest was the latter of the two options? It was starting to seem like one of those corny stand-offs from old movies the Police Girl used to love watching.

"Now, now. Why don't you both put down your weapons." The other man who was with the rather tall priest spoke up saying, Alucard frowned at him slightly, but for the most part viewed him as nothing more than an insect that was unimportant and not worth listening to, so Alucard ignored him completely.

A voice caught his attention, Abel's thoughts as he asked himself, _Should I?_

And it would be rude not to answer, would it not? Alucard did so promptly, **_Should you? After all, there is a high possibility that I'll fire my gun hitting you in the heart before you could raise your weapon again and react._** It was obvious by the increasingly cold expression; the priest didn't appreciate the gesture. Of Alucard speaking directly into his mind, odd that he didn't freak out like most men did.

"Remove yourself from my mind, Vampire." Abel ordered coldly, but Alucard instantly picked up on the anger at the intrusion. It was evident underneath the coldness in the priest's eyes. Faintly he compared the cold look this priest pulled out to one Father Anderson could.

Keeping up with speaking into the other man's mind, **_Oh, but why? Father… aren't you enjoying yourself in our little standoff of dominance seeking?_** Alucard mocked. The frown grew on the priest; the man obviously took things a bit too seriously. Or maybe not as his shoulder was pierced by a silver bullet that burned, but not enough to have him rolling around in agony like normal vampires would. But Alucard wasn't a normal vampire, not by a long shot. So he simply stood there as the bullet was forced from his body, ignoring the stinging pain the action caused. The hole in his shoulder was smoking and was slowly healing, far slower than it should. But it will heal soon enough.

A voice from the newest member to join this situation caught Alucard's attention as she said,  
"Father Nightroad, Lower your weapon." She reminded Alucard of his Integra, a woman of steel only this one was woven in a gown of a Catholic. She had another priest with a stony expression with her, pointing weapons at Alucard. Alucard's grin widened at the newcomers, showing off the many sharp teeth lining his mouth. Not giving away his mild shock for a second as the priest lowered his gun instantly. Curiosity was a big part of Alucard, but you could never tell when you first meet him. And few people knew him long enough to learn about his curious habits.

And it was because of that curiosity alone that caused him to lower his as well. But not disarm it.

"Now that this situation has cooled down slightly. Who are you?" The Catholic woman said, her attention clearly on Alucard who simply stood there smirking. He purposely picked up her thoughts as she noted, _Something about him seems off and something about him is provoking Abel, which isn't a good thing. The last time Abel was provoked he could have destroyed a whole city on his own._ Alucard couldn't help, but wonder what was so bad about the priest being provoked?

"Alucard. Who are you?" Alucard answered as he cautiously walked to the table and picked up the jacket and put it on. His leather restraining suite shifted underneath the coat to his usual look, Alucard laughed slightly at the surprised looks he received for it. Even from the cold priest and the stony one pointing weapons at him.

"Cardinal Caterina Sforza, the Duchess of Milan." Caterina introduced herself coolly, her standing in this room never wavering once. Not like the lambs he usually saw leading situations rather than proper leaders back before he was locked up for so long.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alucard said, not really meaning it as he put his gun away. He could easily pull it back out quickly if he needed it. But he doubted he would at the moment.

Now that he was aware of two of the people in this room, there was still a couple he didn't know. So Alucard made his next question quick and direct,  
"Who is he?" Alucard probably could have read his mind, but couldn't be bothered to.

"I'm Father William Walter Wordsworth who is also a professor and usually prefer to be addressed as Professor at the moment." Wordsworth answered; Alucard noted the name and refused to address him as Professor.

Quietly Alucard heard Abel ask her a question about her presence within this room, one of which she promptly replied with a coolly toned,

"I contacted the Empress. She doesn't know who he is, and neither does the Queen of Albion. Neither heard of him. The Empress herself is coming here, this caught her attention and interest." Caterina's thoughts provided more; _This will go far in creating peace between us. If the Empire sees that we could be trusted even to safeguard the Empress herself._

Alucard's eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation while he couldn't help, but think, _Peace. A lot has changed, I'll have to play catch up._ It wasn't something he was fond of doing, but a necessary evil that Alucard was willing to do. Leaning against the table he regarded them for a moment, odd bunch and different, but unremarkably the same as what he remembered humans to be.

"I'm hungry. And I doubt you'll let me eat anyone. So find me blood, make sure it's donated so your conscious won't be damaged." Alucard decided to say, catching everyone's attention well enough.

Before any reply was made at Alucard's statement a young nun approached the self-proclaimed professor priest whispering in his ear causing him to gasp slightly as he turned around stating,  
"They're here."


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Abel made sure to be in between Caterina his dearest friend and the vampire Alucard. There was just something twisted about this vampire, it made him slightly uncomfortable and his nanomachines on edge. Abel truly hated having to feel like this. It drove him nuts and made him feel cornered, which was the worst thing to make Abel feel. As friendly as he is, he could go nasty when cornered and push comes to shove.

"Very well, follow us Alucard." Caterina ordered, Abel noted that she too seemed tense around Alucard. But that was understandable, he was a vampire and Caterina had the responsibilities of her role in this situation and now had to deal with the Empress of the New Human Empire. She has already left the room, her standing in this situation clear and there was no use debating it, Abel did respect that about her. He always did.

"Does she really expect me to come, simply because she told me to?" Alucard chided slightly, not yet budging and that was enough to annoy Abel. Back when he hated humans, he always expected people to obey their orders the first time, and now that he protected those very human's descendants he expected people to obey the orders Abel had to obey given by the humans in charge. Not that he would get up into anyone's face about it unless there was no other choice, but he still disliked it.

"Very well, if you won't listen to her than listen to me. Come." Abel stated coldly as he turned towards the door, Professor Wordsworth was positioned in front of Abel and was quickly catching up to the fast pace Caterina set.

 _He brings out the worst in me…_ Abel observed absentmindedly as Alucard followed him out of the room and down the hall, Abel noted the amused grin on the vampire's pale features and heard the slight chuckle. It meant that Alucard no doubt heard what Abel thought, and that only caused Abel to frown further. He really didn't like the idea of someone willingly being able to hear what he thinks or even reading his mind. Abel, despite all outgoingness was a private person at the end of the day.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~

Caterina for a faint moment nearly considered the option that she may have lost her mind finally. Not only was she leading a possible threat through the modest base of AX, but she was also taking this possible threat to meet the one person she hopes to create peace with. That was her only goal, to create peace between humans and the Methuselah race. Only with peace could either truly survive and thrive. Of course it kind of helped that they had a common enemy, so that gave them common ground to work with. And they will get both, peace and bringing down their common enemy the Rosenkruez Orden. An organization that was small and insignificant until it was taken over and led by one Mein Herr Contra Mundi, also known as Cain Nightroad. Their very own Father Abel Nightroad's sibling, how different they were now.

When they entered Caterina noted that the Viscountess of Odessa and Duchess of Kiev stood on one side of the Empress while the Earl of Memphis stood on her other side. All three of them standing proud in a room normally bright if not for the blinds being closed to protect their guests. Instead, they relied on artificial light to brighten the room, to Caterina there was no comparison to how bright the sun could make the room she much preferred it, but understood why it had to be brightened this way rather than how she would have preferred.

With a respective bow, Caterina greeted,  
"Empress Vradica, it's a pleasure to have your presence here in Rome." To the point and honest. Something that she knew would win at least some respect from the petite little Empress who was clothed in green from head to feet. The undisturbed look of innocence, but Caterina knew by her experiences with Abel that looks can be deceiving.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Cardinal Sforza. It has been such a long time since I was here last." The young appearing Empress responded. So far, so good, but if anyone else found out about this. Trouble could be created, after all her attempts at creating peace could very well set her up for execution. She had to be cautious and play her cards carefully.

Behind her Professor Wordsworth entered, he too knew how to be respectful by showing it in a bow. Abel followed suit only he added a slight wave towards Ion and Ashtaroshe most likely. The possible threat entered as well, she was mildly shocked that he actually followed them. He gave no sign of respect only an amused grin, Caterina kept her face blank as a response. No use getting irritated by the vampire's lack of respect.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~

Seth stood properly as she knew how to look proper for the past nine hundred years in situations like this. She also learned how to read people and situations from the war she fought against the humans, who she was not completely convinced about. She only decided to go along with this notion of peace because of her beloved brother Abel seemed fond of them as did Lilith. Abel was the only brother who didn't frighten her when she was young and naively innocent to how things are. Things have changed since then she was no longer naively innocent, but she was still not afraid of Abel.

"Is this him?" Seth asked as she looked at the obvious vampire clad in red. He was not a normal vampire, not like the kinds you find today. His aura reminded her of someone, a young looking woman she fought against once and only once. Seth couldn't remember her name anymore for some reason that was unimportant to her.

"He is. His name is apparently Alucard." The Duchess of Milan answered, Seth nodded once. Seth watched as the vampire Alucard looked at the three of them. He seemed to be examining them thoroughly and only with little interest. It was obvious that it was only out of curiosity that he even agreed to come here. Not to kill anyone, not yet anyway.

"Alucard is it. What exactly are you?" Seth asked, she knew he was a vampire. But she did not know what kind or how he was even in existence. So she had to be sure. In case he proved to be a threat to her children and her Empire.

"What am I indeed? I do believe the term is Nosferatu. What are you?" Came the chiding response, Seth in her earlier years would seethe at the lack of respect, but in her later years she learnt how to be calm and controlled in situations like this. She used that knowledge to her advantage.

Seth heard the vocal hiss of disapproval from one of her loyal followers, the Duchess of Odessa and Kiev. Seth knew the hot-headed woman did not take kindly to disrespect towards her Empress as well as to insinuate that she was simply a mere vampire rather than the proud Methuselah she is.

"It is alright Duchess of Odessa and Kiev. My name is Empress Augusta Vradica. I am the living Mother of the Methuselah race." Seth stated proudly, even when she told the Duchess that it was alright there was pride in her voice. She was so very proud of her children of the night. And like a good mother, she was fiercely protective of them as well and would defend them without mercy.

"But you are no Methuselah. I can smell it in your blood. I can smell who is human… And who is not." Alucard calmly stated. Seth could see that the last part was directed to her dear brother who glared as a response. She frowned slightly at that, what is causing Abel to be so on edge? Was it because he wasn't being fed properly? Did Alucard do anything to cause this? Knowingly or not.

"You are right. I'm not a Methuselah, but you have no need to be concerned with that. I'm not a threat unless you become one to me or any one of my Children." Seth calmly stated, meaning every word and her polite threat with pure conviction. She waited for how Alucard would respond to this.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~ 

When Alucard first entered the room, he thought little of them. Right off the bat he noticed that two of them looked like children, but knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. The third looked stern and the kind that believed in no nonsense. She was attractive to say the least, but than again oddly enough so did the tall Priest. Disturbing, but expected Alucard was old enough now to not have much of a preference anymore. But nothing took away the love he once and still does feel towards more than one woman in his past, before and after he became a Vampire.

After the few words exchanged, Alucard searched the little Empress's eyes and saw complete faith and truth in her words with no sign of deception. She meant what she said. And for that, Alucard found himself respecting that determination to protect her citizens. Like a true leader should. She was a true Empress worthy of respect and worthy to be feared by her enemies. Simply because the Empress did consider the citizens of her Empire to be her children so than nothing could stop her from protecting them. Not even God.

Without making a sound or even mocking for once, Alucard stood up straight and away from the wall he chose to stand against.

Alucard took off his hat and brought it to his chest with a bow of respect, the first sign of respect he's shown anyone since waking up. Alucard locked eyes with her and held it as he said,  
"Very well Empress Augusta Vradica, Empress of the Methuselah's. I will respect you and you will have no threat from me due to that respect of being a true leader to your children. But know this, if I consider you to be a threat for even one second. I will slaughter you and anyone who gets in my way." Alucard ignored the gasps that were heard throughout the room, he even ignored the attention that drifted between him and the Empress who kept her cool and kept eye contact with no doubt years of experience.

"Know that I won't become a threat to you unless you provoke me first. But something tells me, you know how to react to those who are noble or royalty. So there is no need to worry, and I know how to react to you." The little Empress responded evenly. Alucard picked up the undertones that said she could withstand any attack he threw her way. Alucard nearly sneered at that, but chose instead to send a look back to her to make her understand an ounce of how much of a threat he can be.

And rest assured, he was the deadliest killer known by myth and truth.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~ 

Ion Fortuna, the Earl of Memphis and the Empress's Sword Keeper, was proud to be a Methuselah. Nothing will ever change that, and it was that pride that made him nimble for his age and willing to do everything it takes for his Empress and the Empire he loves very deeply. In his life he's always had conviction and bravery, except when that one time when he confessed his feelings for Esther. So in turn he knew what to do in nearly every situation. Defend. Attack. Retreat. Speak. Remain silent. Do what must be done. Either way, he knew what to do. Even when the lines were blurred and situations were hard.

He did what must be done by his Empire and his family.

But here today, Ion for the first time in a long time didn't know exactly what to do. There was something about this tall man that scared him nearly to death. With his enhanced sense of smell, he could smell death and rot mixed with sweet destruction. Odd that he could explain scents like that, but it was one of those unspoken things. He understood why he smelt death and rot from the man, he was an actual vampire. Not a Methuselah who were still alive more or less. And Ion found himself to be afraid, despite not showing it. He never felt this kind of fear before, not even when he was faced with death or something he didn't do when he was locked up with Esther. Never in his life has he seen glowing red eyes either. Ion made the slight mistake of looking deep into those eyes and he could have sworn he saw rivers of blood.

Never before has he seen such insanity before, it was like he was looking into a mirror with the devil standing on the other side of that mirror. If that was even possible. Ion felt the threat of the fight or flight response kicking in, he pushed it down. He had a duty to perform, and he will do what he's supposed to do!

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~ 

Ashtaroshe Asran, the Viscountess of Odessa and Duchess of Kiev first came in to contact with the Vatican while working undercover. And the first time she came in to contact with the Priest, and the only Priest she will ever truly respect, she had to work with. At first she remembered she didn't think too highly of her, he told her to turn the other cheek. She scoffed at him and thought less of him when he said that. But when she witnessed the Priest put his life on the line to help other humans as well as her own life. Not to mention to stop her from making horrible mistakes that could have ruined things between her Empire and the AX in the long run.

She learnt that humans mourned and felt pain like Methuselah's can and even though that didn't change her dislike for humans for the most part, she softened her view of them a bit. Not enough that she would associate with them regularly, but she'll be civil and tolerate them. And somehow in some way that brought her to this situation today where she was standing beside her Empress. And honored to stand in her presence without a shroud and voice modifier. She always expects that, despite the attempts on their side for peace. The Empress might not have as much faith in it as the human side does.

Ashtaroshe found herself watching as the man in red standing before her Empress with a bow that didn't seem to mock like he was previously, which angered her. So needlessly said it was an interesting thing to see him go from disrespectful to respectful towards a person he never met before after a short conversation and threats spoken politely while not being minor in any way. Shockingly enough, despite how interesting that was it wasn't what caught her attention completely. It was just an interesting note and to be left alone as easily as it was to take the note in the first place. What did catch her attention completely were his eyes. She saw insanity in their red depths. Ashtaroshe swore she saw rivers of stolen blood and above all else she saw cruelty. It made her feel like those eyes could look right through her as though she was an open book to be read without any ability to keep secrets to herself. And for once she found that she was afraid. That knowledge that silent unspoken threat scared her. She felt like she was being suffocated, she felt like running away from him and attacking him at the same time.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrains ~ 

Seth stood calmly between two of her many faithful servants, her children. All the while observing the entire situation goes from one thing to another and then another. She made a note to speak to Abel later when no one was watching. The man was simply standing in front of her now after his bow and threat towards her. She had to admit that she never saw such looks in someone's eyes for a long time ago. Her memory was sharp enough to allow her to remember the last time she saw such a look. And that was in Cain's eyes the day Lilith was murdered, before than she was blind to it by self choice. But at that moment she couldn't be blind to it anymore, and so helped Abel trap Cain in an airlock and release him from the ship into Earths atmosphere where she and Abel for the longest time believed that he perished.

They were mistaken.

And now there was another with the same insanity in their eyes and something else entirely. And she knew that Abel could see this as well, she could tell it concerned him greatly as it concerned her as well. She knew by instinct alone that she would have to be wary to some point, but risks will have to be taken with this one. He was not Cain, and so she could not hold that over the vampires head. Instead, she had to think more about it. Come to a conclusion that she still did not know. It disturbed her to not know, but she'll adapt. She always does. That was something you had to do when you were an Empress to an entire Empire. To an entire race.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

It wasn't long into the secretive meeting that Caterina found time for herself to think about the possible threat that lurked in the same room as they did while idly noting that she hated the chill he sent down her spine mingled with her fears. And not for the first time she realized that this creature was something that legends were made of. Where everyone got the idea that Methuselah were vampires. All because of this very creature before her who was a true vampire, a true show of the dead walking the earth. It was not to be trusted even in the slightest.

Caterina noted calmly that Abel was standing on guard. Not uncommon to see when something that was threatening around. He was like that ever since the night their connection changed from him being a mere stranger she caught glimpses of when he allowed it or wasn't aware of her prying eyes. It probably also had to do with their guests, he was doing his duty to a point and watching over them. Caterina watched the Empress and her two servants calmly, all collected and professional in this situation. Caterina respected that.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrans ~ 

Abel stood straight as he watched Alucard closely, all the while being ready to get in the way in order to protect his little sister if it came to that. He hoped that it won't, but he will always be ready to intervene. Not to mention he had Caterina and Professor Wordsworth to keep an eye on. Like the old days, he pulled up the knowledge and know how when it came to being professional and cautious of a situation. Observation came easily. His own personal concerns kept bother him no matter how hard he tried to cancel them out, but they were warranted nonetheless. Abel found himself concerned about whether or not this creature was in fact a threat or not.

Whether the vampire truly was insane like Cain is or if Alucard was worse off. Or maybe it was just an act meant to keep them off balance? There were a lot of unanswered questions now floating in Abel's mind, both for himself as well as others. He wanted to know why he was so transfixed with such a lethal creature in the first place. Abel wanted to know where the creature came from, which abyss he crawled out of and how long ago was it since he was born.

The need to walk out of the room to clear his head was tempting, but it couldn't be done due to the people he had to keep an eye on in this room. So he will stay until this thing was finished.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrans ~ 

Alucard stood proper; it's been quite some time since he decided to stand properly in the presence of others on his own whim. All the while he watched them carefully. Some of them intrigued him and some entertained him. He would not hide that fact, why should he? Especially because he knew what they saw when they looked into his uncovered eyes. Alucard was fully aware that they saw insanity there. And above all else they saw cruelty. Hell, he even knew they might have even seen rivers of blood. But in the end, none of that truly mattered to him.

He was a monster and he was insane. Alucard knew that fact and accepted it all the same.

But there was a slim near dead part of him that wished that they didn't see those things. A part of him that was still inclined with human whimsical quirks wished they never looked that deep into his non-human eyes. His own feral blood red eyes. But he inwardly shrugged his shoulders at his almost humanly musings pushing them away as he did the memory of his death and rebirth. None of that mattered anymore. Why should it?

Seeing a need to end the silence that hung over their heads like a guillotine Alucard calmly said,  
"So, what is your verdict? Am I to live, or die? That is why you're here, is it not." Even if he tried not to, there was a mocking edge to his words. It was as natural to him as it was for the living to breathe.

"It is to be determined." The little Empress replied evenly, Alucard nearly scoffed at that, but continued to listen as she continued with,  
"And it isn't my choice alone. Your fate also lies within the Duchess of Milan's hands as well." Alucard frowned at that, he didn't say that they had no chance in hell to destroy him. Only a human can kill him, and there was no human strong enough or determined enough to have that honor here.

The last time someone came close to killing Alucard made the mistake of selling his humanity for more power and thus got killed himself.

"Very well, I'll wait. After all, you were kind enough to wake me up." Alucard taunted slightly while turning his attention towards the woman Cardinal, which was something he'd have to get used to. A woman as a Cardinal? Things have changed.

Alucard noticed another priest showed up, no emotion shown on his face and something smelt more robotic about him. Alucard frowned slightly, it was apparent that the church still played with their priests to make them deadlier.

"I request that you find me someone or something to eat. I'm hungry." Alucard finally said to Caterina, a half grin present on his face.

"You will receive blood, but only after you answer questions. Understood." The empress said, taking charge and dominance over the situation. The Cardinal better start putting forward, but she seemed to agree with the Empress. Alucard nodded as agreement, not saying a word of thanks in any form.

With everything said and done, so far. Alucard was escorted back to where his coffin was, he was followed by the Priest who wasn't human at all.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrans ~ 

The walk was quiet, which was something Abel was thankful for. It gave him time to gather himself and consider the situation at hand. As soon as they entered the room Abel watched as Alucard stood next to the coffin that still appeared untouched and if it was even possible it still appeared new. It was unnatural how a coffin could be as old as it was and still look not a day older than it was first made. Coffins these days didn't look as nicely polished these days, it probably had to do with cremation being the main way of disposing of the deceased these days.

Abel wasn't entirely sure of how he liked being alone with Alucard, the man was oddly very quiet. Not even making a sound when he moved, if that was even possible.

After a few minutes it was Alucard, who finally shattered the silence that lingered in the laboratory with calmly saying,  
"What are you? You definitely aren't human." Abel could honestly say that he wasn't used to someone coming out like that and asking him what he was and stating that they knew ahead of time that he wasn't human in the least. So there was no chance to lie or advert the uncomfortable question.

That left one option on the table. To speak the truth, and tell the vampire what he was or simply change the subject and refuse to speak about it. If he refused a fight could possibly break out, and that wouldn't be entirely good. Abel shifted uncomfortably as his nanomachines nearly hummed for his attention and sat on edge due to the vampire in the room with him.

"A Crusnik. It's a vampire who eats vampires." Abel answered without showing many emotions, his choice was obvious. He ended up telling the vampire what he was, and he planned to not say any more than this. He didn't want to get into how he came to be or why. It was even worse to talk about than what he was and what he ate when he was forced to. He generally avoided eating Methuselah blood. It didn't sit well with him, but it was so natural for his other side. A scary thing he had to deal with constantly with no reprieve.

Abel picked up the hum of acknowledgement from the vampire Alucard; it was almost shocking to not get mocked for it. But he didn't show that in front of the Vampire.

"So, vampires are no longer on top of the food chain. Amusing." Alucard finally said, Abel found that he heard no ill-will or anger in those words. But Alucard seemed the type that could show different emotions at will and act on opposites if it came to it. Step lightly, Abel's instincts told him and he will obey his instincts this time. Despite the word amusing being used, Abel knew for a fact that he didn't hear any amusement either. Pulling up a chair Abel sat down, watching idly as Alucards attention turned inward as the vampire lost himself in his own thought.

It was a weird thing to see, something that could be so dangerous come across as harmless and near human, despite the fact that the man was in fact dead and a vampire who was ages old. Abel crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands calmly ready to take his glasses off to clean them when Abel caught sight of a thin red line falling from one eye. A single bloody tear. Abel sat there quietly in shock at the sight of the barest hint of humanity the vampire has come close to showing since his waking in the form of a tear. He must have lost someone important to him to be able to shed a tear. Abel thought to himself as turned away, giving the vampire some privacy.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrans ~

Alucard turned his attention away from the Priest, the nonhuman Priest who was currently babysitting him as infuriating as it sounded. His attention drifted inward to his own thoughts on his master. His former master. _It's been so very long since then and now. My beloved master, now long gone. She left no legacy behind and the Hellsing family died with her… She died truly as a woman of gunpowder and steel in her very own marble grave._ Alucard couldn't help, but reflect while finding that a part of him wished that he was by her side. But he wasn't and never will be. _How I envy you, you died of old age when you were the most beautiful. _How I envy you.__ Alucard thought while unaware of single the bloody tear that marred his pale face.

Alucard didn't bother even considering acknowledging the Priest who turned away from him. Alucard found out why, the single tear he rubbed off with a pristine white glove. Uncaring on how the blood could stain, if it was even possible. And for Alucard it wasn't unless he wanted it to be, his clothing like everything else was an extension of himself now. So the blood absorbed and vanished like it was never there. Alucard knew the Priest was giving him his privacy, a part of him was grateful while most of him wanted to sneer.

Alucard did neither. And simply chose to sit on a chair next to his coffin facing the door. Waiting, and for a good half an hour neither of them moved until they were fetched. Alucard chuckled and followed obediently for the moment. No one stood up or acknowledged his presence even as he entered the room he was in previously or when he sat down at the table. There was appetizing foods set out, and blood. For both himself and the Methuselah guests who were sitting across from him along with the Cardinal.

He instantly zeroed in on the fact that the blood sitting in front of the little Empress smelt differently, Methuselah's blood if he could wager a guess. Another Crusnik thing Alucard noted with mild amusement, he couldn't care less though. Crusnik, Methuselah or vampire there was no one could kill him, but a human. And once again he was faced with the knowledge that there was no one strong enough or willing enough in this room or on this world capable of the feat. On either side of him was the Priest who was babysitting him, Abel. And on the other side was the mechanical Priest. Most likely to make sure he didn't do anything.

Standing on each side of the table was the two Methuselah's who accompanied the little Empress. No doubt for extra precaution. Not that it would help in any way. The other one wasn't here any more, most likely wanted to get back to work. Alucard checked the time. It was reaching afternoon at this point, working late must mean working all day for that priest. He'd be shocked at what working late meant for Alucard's deceased master. She was usually forced to go to bed by Walter or even Ceras.

Alucard knew that the interrogation was going to be pointless for the most part, but he will play.

"So it was stated that your name is Alucard, yes? But did you have a name before that?" The little Empress asked while her face remained professional and older than her physical appearance showed. Alucard noted that he was right, pointless.

"Alucard is the only thing you need to know, what my name was before is irrelevant as to the fact that you are not our name and your name doesn't make you what you are." Alucard casually said offhandedly, it was half true. Most feared him by the end of the era in Hellsing by his name alone and his name before that was the same and the one before that was nearly the same. It all depended on perception and situations in the end.

"Understandable. How old are you approximately?" The lady Cardinal asked, Alucard wanted to sigh at the boredom the questions asked. Why could they not ask anything more entertaining than this? Really, he was getting bored already and boredom for Alucard was never a good thing.

"What year is it?" Alucard shot back, casually.

"3063." The little Empress answered calmly, her hands delicately folded in her lap. Alucard calculated in his mind, it was rare that he actually had to pull out a number for how old he was. Age never mattered to him, it hasn't since he became a vampire.

"Than I'm over 1000 years old, 1632 years to be exact. Not that it matters, age is nothing to me." Alucard casually answered, noting the near choking sound from the Priest beside him and the shocked expressions in front of him. The only one who really didn't respond at all was the mechanical priest beside him. But that was nearly expected. Alucard chuckled slightly. Telling his age was entertaining after all. Turning to Abel slightly Alucard asked,  
"Tell me Priest, how old are you? After all, you're not human either."

"Uh… Not as old as you… It's not important…" Abel answered; his chuckles were nervous and amusing to Alucard. Alucard really didn't care in the end, but this not human priest caught his attention to some degree and he wanted to drag out all the information he could. By force if required, and as amusing as that could be Alucard wanted to pull it out of him in another way. Not that he would get much of an opportunity at the moment as a sound was made to catch his attention and draw it back to the interrogators questions to come.

Alucard was half tempted to ignore them, and for the moment he did. Holding his attention on Abel for a few moments longer before making eye contact with his interrogators. The little Empress was watching him even closer now; apparently she didn't like the attention freely given to the nonhuman priest. They were both Crusnik's that was possibly the reason. Alucard will figure out what the story was later. Alucard give a wide grin that was ignored pointedly.

"Why did we find you in a mansion?" The lady Cardinal asked, Alucard's attention shifted from the bite-size Crusnik to her. His grin disappeared for a moment as he thought; _they had to ask that question didn't they?_ Alucard wasn't entirely fond of the fact that they had to ask that question. But in the end he put up his grin and stretched it wider in a mocking manner.

"I was under servitude of the Hellsing family for a few generations at least. Its purpose existed solely to exterminate the walking dead and other unnatural things under the order of the Queen of England. Werewolves, vampires, ghouls, nosey reporters who catch too much and try to share even more. Can't have that now can we?" Alucard explained casually, despite his own irritation. He didn't even know why he was telling these people. In the end it wasn't really any of their business and yet he was spilling his guts to them. Nearly pathetic if that was possible.

"Just so you know, England is now referred to as Albion." The lady Cardinal informed him. That's interesting; it wasn't called that since the fourth century. Alucard when he could read and learnt about history, he wasn't a fool to say the least.

"It is now. Got bored with it being called England?" Alucard pointed out, a slight sneer on his face. He's played their games, now he was going to start digging for information of his own. More importantly play catch up and figure out what happened with the world. He doesn't know much at the moment, but that will change soon enough. And the blood held some memories, depressing memories and he found out that blood was actually sold for money. It was a red crop now. Useful.

Alucard was fully aware that this game of catch up he would have to give information away as well, but he had a vast memory and didn't forget easily. So he could pick and choose what he tells them and they in turn couldn't do a thing about it.


	5. Chapter 4

Alucard learnt about things in the hour that passed that he did not expect to have even happened. Armageddon for example, he never thought there would be a war bad enough to be dubbed that and drag the entire planet into conflict leaving most of it uninhabitable after 900 years. It was almost overwhelming even to someone like Alucard, but not for the reasons they most likely would have figured someone would be. Alucard was not a kind person, in fact, he was a monster. And he would have loved to fight in a war that expanded over the entire planet and into space itself. It would have been glorious and thrilling. The war in London, or Albion as it's now called, was nothing in compared to what he just learnt. However, Alucard would be a fool if he didn't think they left things out. They did. Foolish, but expected to some extent. Alucard could easily dig later for more information. It would be easy.

"A pity." Alucard purred slightly, the thought of what he missed crossed his mind. But he was old as it was; he could not allow himself to be swept up in whimsical what ifs. It could be disastrous for his state of mind that was already twisted as it was.

"Yes, a lot of people died those many years." Abel said, Alucard could hear the sorrow and guilt in his voice. Why would there be guilt? As far as Alucard was aware, he did not have the pleasure fight in any war during that so called Armageddon period. Alucard chuckled slightly as he peered over at Abel just enough to observe his current watchdog.

"Oh, you misunderstand me my dear priest I would have enjoyed fighting in that war. I have fought in so many wars it's now a way of life for me. I'm a monster, there's no question about that. And I'm the type that will do what needs to be done. Simple as that." Alucard casually said, a mocking tone dripping into his words. One thing was for sure, he was truly a monster. Has been a monster for so long its second nature as it became second nature to accept orders from a family that enslaved him, tormented him, experimented on him and shattered him into being nothing more than an attack dog on a tight leash. This new broken down world. It was going to take some getting used to, but he can because that was what he did. Adapted.

A shock filled silence filled the room forcing a chuckle out of his throat. What did they expect? Honestly, they must have been living in some sort of dream world to think that Alucard would feel badly for all the people who died during those nine hundred years. And the nonhuman priest glared at him, his guilt and sorrow turning to undignified frustration and anger. Better than the suffocating pity emotions that swam in the priests expressions previously.

"How can you say that, nobody deserved to die during the war? The war shouldn't have happened in the first place! How could you even want to be in a war like that? No one should have fought in it at all!" Abel snapped angrily, and Alucard saw something darker flash through the priest's eyes at that moment. The look that was not human and so must fit in to the darker part. The Crusnik the priest said he was.

"Did you not hear the part where I said that I was a monster and that I would do what needs to be done? Or are you that daft?" Alucard taunted as he turned fully towards the Priest who was not human with his back towards the mechanical priest who has yet to be introduced to him, but that was not the point today. Today the mechanical priest was there as a guard of sorts to ensure he didn't try to eat anyone most likely.

"Human or not, no one should have wanted to fight in that war. No one deserved what happened, and you wanting to fight in it and wanting to kill is disrespectful towards everyone who did fight in the war and who died in the war. Everyone is still feeling the open wounds that war caused and the devastation is still alive today." Abel snarled out, angry most likely at Alucards inhumane views of it.

"Did you fight in the war Father? You're awfully attached to this subject. You're taking it very personal, more so than someone who simply read about it in a history book." Alucard pointed out, taunting was missing in his voice. Just a calm tone used to point something out. Alucard caught the concerned expression from the little Empress that was directed towards Abel who was choking on exasperation and not knowing how to handle this situation without giving anything away. Alucard could not decide which side the priest would have fought for if his reaction was any indication of fighting in the war. It would not surprise him if he fought for the humans; he seemed to be rather connected to them.

"I think this meeting is over." The little Empress cut in, coldly. Sore spot must have been struck without intention with her. So than, what was the priest to her and what was so important about the war that seemed to cut the fine line between subjects that were safe to talk about and the subjects that were not to be spoken of.

"Very well. I have one more question, what will you decide for my fate?" Alucard agreed, far too easily for his own taste. But even Alucard knew when to leave a subject alone, there was always time later to push buttons for different reactions on this new subject that had so much promise for Alucard. For now, other questions had the chance to be answered if he co-operated. But only until Alucard decided otherwise, he had the freedom to do so now. He was free!

"You will remain on Vatican grounds until we can come to a conclusion." Caterina stated, Alucard could see the tension forming in her at the situation. He must have really hit a subject where everyone was feeling tender about for some reason or not. Good. They should know that Alucard was the type who had no problem hitting your sore spots and pushing all the buttons that could hurt you or break you or shatter your confidences and he could push the buttons that make you stronger and strengthen you into something worth following loyally.

Chuckling slightly Alucard casually asked,  
"Really. Well, who will be my guards than. In order to make sure I behave." Alucard looked at everyone in the room for a moment.

"I will be." Abel answered firmly, not giving anyone else the option to disagree with him. Old signs of a long since retired leader still scratching at the surface. Alucard was amused as he turned the glass that once held the blood he drank between his gloved fingers calmly. Abel stood up, Alucard followed suit and could not help but finding the fact that their heights were close to each other. Stupid things to note to himself, but he did so anyway. Why should he not?

"Very well." Alucard agreed as he indicated for Abel to lead the way, and with a frown he did so. All before anyone else could voice an objection to it. But they had things to discuss themselves, and so they no doubt would be tending to that situation rather than the fact that Abel here took charge and made a decision before they could even consider one. It was almost respectable, but mostly amusing.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrans ~ 

Abel had to check behind him to make sure the vampire was following him; he was awfully quiet and did not make a sound. Making the old creature an affective killing machine should that happen. Abel would have to be wary of him, but currently his concern was over the war and the fact that Alucard brought it up. And that was something that angered Abel; he didn't like getting reminded of his sins over and over again. He did that by himself well enough, he did not need someone else coming along and rubbing it in his face. In fact if he was a few hundred years younger he would be furious and react irrationally, make mistakes and probably get himself into some sort of mess that could not be undone so easily. And he has done enough of that kind of damage in his life. Too much damage to say the least.

Abel knows that Alucard doesn't know much, but he knew enough to suspect things that now that he could use against Abel. And that was far from good; Abel did not like the thoughts of that.

Aside from Abel's own thoughts, the walk was silent and almost pleasant. Almost. The second they were in front of the door he turned and faced Alucard who was grinning at him, the man always seemed to be grinning. It was unnerving. Especially with the fact that his grins weren't kind and were always filled with sharp teeth. Nothing like the fangs you would see in a Methuselah's mouth. This was a whole jaw of sharp fangs. It reminded him of a shark with the fact that they have a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Here we are." Abel said as nonchalantly as he could, indicating that Alucard should get in and out of the hallway where it would be a slight benefit for Abel should the vampire start acting up. But Abel doubted that Alucard would, so far the vampire was co-operating for his own amusement. Not out of kindness.

 ** _Are you coming in with me priest? To keep an eye on me?_** Abel heard in his mind and a look towards Alucard showed a wider grin, all pointing towards the fact that Abel heard correctly. Abel frowned towards the vampire who was standing just inside the doorframe. Needlessly said, Abel was not impressed. He didn't enjoy the thought of someone in his mind, at all.

"Get _out_ of my mind." Abel stated in a near icy tone, his usual friendly expression took on a colder appeal that he rarely wears unless situation calls for it. Alucard's grin did not show signs of faltering causing Abel to frown even more. Did he think this was some sort of game?

 ** _Oh? And why should I priest?_** Alucards voice teased inside Abel's mind. Abel knew he was being tested, he must be. Abel watched Alucard move into the room more giving more room for Abel to enter as well.

"Because I told you to." Abel stated firmly as he took the taunting invitation to enter the room as well. All the while thinking, _is there going to be a fight? It looks like he wants to attack._ Abel heard Alucard chuckle and had an inkling sensation that his thoughts were just heard by the vampire. Or could he actually read mind as fully as Abel fears he could.

The amusement heard from the vampire was short lived, however, as Alucard took on a more serious appearance causing Abel to stiffen his body slightly. Thankfully at the moment, Abel did not have to defend himself as Alucard said,  
"That is always the question. Do I want to fight? Will I attack? But rest assured, I won't do neither. What I am doing though, is rather obvious…"

"A test." Abel cut in realizing that some of what the vampire was doing was testing people's inner strength. Or was it solely directed towards Abel? That has yet to be seen.

"And you're getting to a point where a part of you, the darker part of you wants you to break your self-control. To attack, to act as it wants you to. Tell me, is that the reason or am I the one who's pushing parts of you that hasn't been pushed in quite some time. Am I really that good?" Alucard purred with a cruel smile accompanying the cruel taunt that was dripping into those words perfectly. Abel frowned deeply at that. He wasn't entirely too fond of the direction this topic just took, and how close to the truth it could be.

Abel knew he needed to get a grip on things, his nanomachines were still buzzing out of control at having something like Alucard so close. Which in itself was odd, they never reacted this hungrily towards Methuselah's blood even when Abel was hungry for it and he has been around plenty in his life.

"Be quiet." Abel stated firmly as he stood close to the door in a position that would allow him to see the entire room. It was a habit he picked up when he was a child. Alucard simply inspected his coffin for damages and that was fine with Abel who wasn't entirely in a mood to have to force co-operation or anything close to that. He just was not like that anymore, not saying that he would not take those necessary steps if he had to. He will. He may act like the clown but he was no fool either. Although his firm statement Abel didn't force the issue, which was something that he knew would not be lost on Alucard. In fact, Abel wouldn't be surprised if Alucard took special notice of it.

 ** _Do you really want me to be quiet? Am I to really believe that because if you did, you would have made me by now. Would you not? No, you wouldn't want me to be silent. Because of what I am, what I am saying. I could even go so far as to say that you enjoy knowing me. And you enjoy knowing what I am. A real vampire and not the imitations your humans frolic with these days. And your knowing what I am but not who I am keeps you guessing on what I'm truly capable of and it keeps you sane. It keeps you playing human perfectly._** Alucards voice rang out almost like a dark melody in Abel's mind. All the while leaving Abel to wonder if any of it was true?

"Why pretend to be human Father Nightroad? Why this charade?" Alucard asked out loud, forcing Abel to pause before he could comment on Alucards arrogance and audacity to even delve into this sort of topic with him. Not many people could freely speak about things like this with Abel, he was a private person and even more secretive about what he was and what was in his past.

"Why dress as you do? Why use a gun when you are most capable of using your hands and your fangs and your already increased strength?" Abel asked right back, confident that the answer he may get would be one that would aid him in answering Alucard on why Abel plays the human when he most certainly is not.

The phone however rung, stalling any sort of answer that could be given by Alucard or any response to it that Abel could have given. Answering it with a polite hello, Abel listened to the words spoken carefully. They were orders simple and to the point. Not saying a word as he hung up and turned back towards the vampire who was finished inspecting his coffin saying calmly,  
"Stay here." And with that Abel left Alucard behind, not entirely confident that the Alucard would listen but hoped nonetheless.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrans ~ 

Alucard simply stood where he was beside his coffin, not entirely pleased with being left in a laboratory. After all he hated laboratories; there was a lot of pain that could be found within rooms such as this. Alucard forcefully shrugged it off; it should and doesn't make any difference to him now. After all, why should it? He was no longer human, he has not been human for as long as he could remember now. Why would he have the same trepidations humans have in places that could bring pain or dark alleys or other places that would usually warrant caution in humans. Pulling up a chair he crossed his legs casually, not moving from the position he freely picked to be the moment's comfortable way of sitting.

The priests last questions that were used to answer his own question directed towards the priest came to mind once again. He understood the basics of it perfectly well. He used his gun because he enjoyed using it, yes he still thoroughly enjoyed killing with his hands and his fangs. But the gun possessed a special kind of pleasure in using just like a well-built sword does. There was an unmistakable feeling of power in using weapons like his gun or his sword, from the loading of the bullets to the kickback as he fires his gun or the feeling of his sword penetrating his enemy's soft flesh. Enjoyable, addicting and easy for him to use and get used to without any preparation required. As for why he dressed the way he did. The red jacket was from his first and most hated master. The one who defeated him and captured him. He took the jacket as a reminder of who defeated him and who escaped his jaws. The rest because he felt like it. It was as simple as that.

And perhaps that was the point. Abel the foolish not so human priest enjoyed playing the part as a human. More or less. Enjoyed the purity it could promise but doesn't quite give fully.

"But now I want to know why something that is far from human has human morals, feelings and take on the mask and daily rituals involved with being human? And to be a priest of all things considering what he could have been. Truly, the fool has no proper taste." Alucard murmured to himself quietly as he folded his hands and set them on his lap waiting and watching for anyone to reenter this clean laboratory. And for one of those rare moments Alucard truly didn't know what to do with himself. And what would he do with his current situation. He knew if they tried to kill him, he would defend himself and most likely slaughter everyone in the general building for it. Leaving the walls, floors and ceiling well coated with crimson blood. If they choose to let him exist, what would he do with himself then? He had no master to assist in giving him a direction. So than, what would he do?

Would he join the Vatican? Doubtful, he has done his fair share of crusades and dirty work for the Church without as much as a thank you sir. But he would consider sticking around and playing the part until answers are found for the questions that plagued him.


	6. Chapter 5

Caterina was far from pleased with this situation but she would be a fool to simply jump to impulsive decisions. But that didn't change the fact that her instinct was telling her to destroy the creature sitting in front of her in a arrogant confidence she figured could only be found in something like him. Something not human and holding a full deck of cards himself.

She had her own deck, she knew that to be a fact. Not to mention she had something powerful in her corner as well. Abel, the man who saved her when she was only a child and who helped her more than once in decisions and morals. Though she knew that he didn't like taking on the role of leadership anymore due to how power seems to be a corruptible force. Something of which he could testify to personally.

“Well? Have you made a decision? Am I to live or to die?” The creature, Alucard, spoke up as he casually eyed her with icy interest that read false. She knew and he knew how this was going to turn out even before it began. Clever creature.

“We both know that you already know.” Caterina stated as she stood her ground beside Abel. She was mildly comforted with the fact that on one side of her was Abel, the gentle but powerful priest. And on her other side the ever reliable and steady priest Tres.

“I'm to live. After all, I'm already dead.” Alucard confirmed and Caterina barely had enough self-control to stop her from grinding her teeth at his arrogance. Every word he spoke had that arrogance laced in it. She noticed that Abel frowned at it, obviously not entirely pleased with the arrogant show the vampire was playing in.

But then Abel's been doing that a lot. Reacting completely different than he would normally react to people. He doesn't even react to the vampires that lived today in that way. Always with smiles and gentleness, serious icy expressions when called for but rarely used. But now, he's frowning and reacting in ways that made her slightly uncomfortable.

With her steely resolve she pushed her concerns for that away, she'll speak with Abel later today and see how he's doing and what's wrong. There's normally only one person alive that could gain such steady reactions like that. And this thing, wasn't him. Alucard was a completely different animal altogether.

A smile grew on Alucards features, one that left an icy chill running down her spine. She almost felt like he could read her mind, like he new what she was thinking. Could he? Could he read her mind? Or maybe it was just that expression that left her feeling vulnerable. Like he was looking right into her very soul.

“Your heart is starting to beat a little quicker Duchess. What are you thinking?” Alucard said with a purr. It was true, with her thoughts and feeling bare all of a sudden her heart was starting to pick up speed reminding her that even though she's dealing with things and situations that the general public couldn't deal with. She was only human.

To one side of her Father Tres seemed to stiffen marginally, reminding her that there was shred of humanity in a trustworthy artificial priest. And on her other side was Abel who stiffened in a threatening manner, hands loose at his sides were now fists. All that he could do to restrain himself no doubt.

Father Abel made eye contact with Alucard and didn't break it. Shifts and smirks and frowns told her that it was most likely a competition between the two, who was the dominant one. And if everyone was lucky it would be Abel and it wouldn't come to fists and bullets. Instinct told her that it would be a very bad thing if these two went head to head. She didn't know about Alucard at the moment, but she knows that Abel was a powerhouse himself.

“You remind me of my Master, may God bless her soul. Squishy and human on the inside but with a will made of solid steel. A outer shell of cesium.” Alucard casually said, throwing her off momentarily.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrans ~

Abel wasn't entirely sure what the point of this entire situation. Aside from Caterina informing Alucard that he is allowed to live. A fact that leaves a part of Abel slightly conflicted. But he'll get over it. He's used to having to get over things like that. It wasn't the first time he had to get over something of this magnitude. It won't be the last, that much he was sure on.

Abel watched the smile stretch lazily on the vampire as he turned his attention to Caterina without breaking his eye contact and calmly stated,  
“You're correct, Duchess of Milan.” Abel frowned, was this vampire reading her thoughts like he did Abel's? It didn't seem like that was what was happening, but he couldn't be sure about that.

“What are you talking about?” Caterina demanded icily as she regarded Alucard. Abel kept everything within his view and wasn't enjoying where Alucard was getting at in his conversation.

“This thing between your lovely Priest and myself. He wants to let me know who's boss and I'm simply challenging him without firing a single bullet or saying a word and his instincts loves it. What makes him not human loves it.” Alucard explained, smile growing more arrogant and Abel found himself seething.

“Have you read her mind in order to gain that knowledge.” Abel forced out, he knows how to read Caterina better then most because he knew her since she was a child. So when Alucard started to say things his friend no doubt was thinking, it made him think that the vampire was reading her thoughts. How could he do such a thing anyway?

“Her mind isn't open to me Priest, what she's thinking and curious about is written in her eyes. I've been around for quite some time as you could have guessed by now. So don't think I'm incapable of reading someone without delving into shallow thoughts. It was a challenge to read my master at times though, I have to admit that much to you. Because she made decisions and gave nothing away with her facial features, her posture. Everything. It gave her an edge over her servants and her enemies. It was what helped her survive the war against the Major and being a master of something like me.” Alucard explained, keeping his eyes locked on Abel while addressing her. Abel could freely admit that he was now fully irritated beyond normal standards these days.

This cursed being seemed to enjoy getting under his skin!

“Enough of this. You have already been given the right to live. Do not push your luck further then it already has been pushed by poking at everything you can.” Abel stated, coldly. He was surprised with what he said, it wasn't their right to give the right to live. It wasn't in Abel's range of power because none of them should have that power to decide who lives and who dies just because of what you are. He already had to deal with those sorts of things himself throughout his life. Instantly shame echoed in his mind. Shame and guilt. But he pushed those heavy weighted emotions down for the moment and focused on the situation at hand.

Abel had to watch that smile falter for a second before morphing into an ugly sneer that was just as threatening as the wide grin Alucard at one point had on.

“A right to live, well that would work fine and dandy Priest if I was alive. As it stands now, my heart doesn't beat and my lungs don't take in air. They're just there for show. An organ to take up space.” Alucard sarcastically bit out and Abel was reminded not for the first time what Alucard was. Still, the words were not as important as the meaning behind them or the shot at what Abel mistakenly said. It looked like his guilt would not dissipate for some time now.

 _Why did I have to open my mouth and say that._ Abel couldn't help but think to himself, it was a useless question but one he asked anyway.

 ** _Because it's in your nature to try and dominate others who are not like yourself. That baser instinct Priest._ ** Alucard's voice broke through his though his thoughts and Abel frowned.

“Quite reading my mind, my thoughts.” Abel ordered which caused the sneer to morph back into the becoming familiar arrogant smile the vampire could wear as easily as his eyes was red.

“Why should I when your thoughts are always so loud. What else am I supposed to do?” Alucard mocks before Abel finds him entering his personal space until they were face to face at a near equal height which was strange experience sometimes considering how tall Abel was.

Abel frowned but didn't move, why would he move when he feels that this was just another one of those dominant things going on. If it was at all, something told him that just as easily as it could be vying for dominance it could also be just a tool to mess around.

“What other entertainment am I to have?” Alucard added not to long afterwords and Abel wasn't born yesterday so he caught the underline meaning of what was said. He wasn't always a priest after all. Though the sudden shift in the situation was almost enough to cause some dizziness.

Abel only partially acknowledged Caterina's presence at the moment, not as much as he would give her whenever he could mainly because of what Alucard was implying. Though the why was something that had him curious.

 _Do not forget that I am a Priest. And I am capable of defending myself under any circumstance and resist any other situation should it come up._ Abel thought, knowing and testing the fact that Alucard could pick it up easily enough. And with the grin that showed as a response from Alucard, Abel was correct.

 ** _Oh but Priest, what ever are you implying? I won't do anything under force that requires you to defend yourself against me._ ** Alucard replied, though Abel could read the unspoken parts of the conversation well enough. The silently implied ending that he might enjoy those games that Alucard implied.

 _Nothing will ever happen, nothing ever will._ Abel stated, firm in his own resolve at the moment and Abel knows that in the future when he has no choice but to leave this life behind he could very well explore other avenues. But he was still so incredibly sure about his resolve in the direction of Alucard. The thing, the vampire was twisted and broken in ways that Abel didn't want to understand. Bud does.

 ** _We'll see, I know you won't be a priest forever. And perhaps when you do, we shall play more interesting games._ ** Alucard taunted and Abel felt himself seethe in response. Abel despises the old age confidence in Alucards taunt. Abel wonders why he thinks that he's right about the situation. What makes him so sure that he'll get things his way.

“ _That_. Will _never_ happen. So drop it.” Abel snapped in a manner that told people he was dead serious in his anger and frustration. Most people won't push it past there, but Alucard was quickly showing that he wasn't most people. Abel did count it as a blessing that he said nothing outside of that.

~ Vampires ~ Methuselahs ~ Terrans ~

Alucard allowed his own taunts to hang in the air, a reminder for the priest to think over while they stood there. And possibly realize that Alucard's instincts were fine-tuned over time so he knows there's going to be something between them that will make them equals and more closely linked together. After all they both are relics in some way. Which in itself was amusing and Alucard wasn't above the fact that he did in fact find that to be amusing.

His smile remained because he knows better then any one of them that there was nothing they could do to him that hasn't been done before. Torture. Training. Breaking. Shooting. Killing, it was all done so there was nothing else to surprise him. And that thought was a comfort as well as a weapon.

The room fell into silence while everyone regarded each other and Alucard could practically sense the turmoil and complaints that may be going on in the Duchess's mind. Most likely about his arrogance and Alucard knows that he can come across as arrogant or over confident. Those are always good ways of getting under people's skin. It also used to backfire for him when it came to his master's. All of them.

The sound of footsteps coming closer caught his attention, he heard them before everyone else. Fast paced due to the rush someone is in to get here. Alucard could tell from the walk that it was male, he wasn't an apex predator for nothing. He has long since learned how to read people well enough. You'd have to learn how to understand and predict your prey.

“Someone's angry.” Alucard mused to himself. Not even five minutes after he spoke up a man entered. With how he was dressed, Alucard knows that he's someone of importance here. The same rank as the good Duchess here. Siblings, their blood smelt similar. And the man was arrogant and possibly high on himself in some way or form. It reminded him of Maxwell. And it didn't end well for the man. He still lived past the war, but came out damaged and humbled. War could do that to you.

“What is the meaning of this! To hold such a creature without letting me know about this! You know as well as I the rules of this place.” The man, the sibling of the Duchess demanded causing Alucard to frown. He wasn't the only one, he could see the priest wasn't entirely fond of how the man was behaving as well. Alucard considered the man to be nothing more then an arrogant little fool. Not a good thing when it comes to Alucard. Arrogance is liable to getting you killed by Alucard.

“This was of no concern of yours. This is the concern of AX, The New Human Empire. But not you. I already handed in my report to the Pope and I have you know, he agrees with me on how I'm handling this.” The Duchess, Caterina stated in a cold tone that sent a shiver of remembrance down Alucard's spine. She reminded him of his master in all her magnificence then. Possibly why he never had the urge to cut her down. For now. Things can change, they always do.

“You...” The man started, Alucard couldn't help but cut him off with laughter. How can he not? The stupidity this man seems to hold at the moment was boundless and entertaining.

“After all this time! After all these years, the Vatican hasn't changed! How _wonderful_!” Alucard stated in a loud almost humorous tone before adding in a more disgusted tone,  
“Such a disgrace. Still trying to bully everything else. You are no different then Maxwell in arrogance and insolent ignorance. It seeps from every _pour_ in your disgusting body.” Alucard didn't care if he contradicted himself at times, why should he when it's not really his concern at the moment. Let them muddle through it if they couldn't catch on in the first place.

“How dare you speak to me like that! I am the Duke of Florence, Francesco di Medici and that I...” The man, Alucard now knows is called Francesco started in anger. But Alucard would have none of idle threats and posturing from the man.

“... are _nothing_ , you are somebody whose position within the church is to big for such a small creature to fill so you talk big. You posture with absolute blind faith in your own right and wrong. You are nothing worthy of respect even from the lowest creature found in Hell.” Alucard finished, but with his own insulting twist. Why not, it served as a good way to anger and frustrate the pest.

“ _Monster_... I'll have you...” Francesco started in anger and frustration. Though Alucard could smell the fear there as well. It made him grin broadly, showing off a jaw full of sharpened fangs. It always amused Alucard that in movies vampires have two fangs, not very good if you thought about it. Two fangs could miss the arteries where one would get the proper meal from. And if you can't get it the first time, you are liable to lose your prey somehow and eventually starve. That was why a full jaw of fangs helps you clamp on, get the meal the first time and more importantly survive.

“You're not very brave when you're alone, are you?” Alucard taunted, instantly gaining an angry glare from the man who probably didn't think he'd be having a verbal spat with a long since dead vampire rather then fighting on the same level as his sister. Alucard could have laughed at that, but it was a normal thing if you're in your comfort zone or a building you are comfortable in you tend to forget to keep on guard.

Either way, it provided some amusement for Alucard. A few more taunts and frustrated posturing went by, no one interrupted much to Alucard's amusement. It showed him that no one in this room liked or respected the man. But Alucard didn't doubt that they would step in to help him if his life was in danger. Some people were just too good for their own good.

Eventually after less then seven minutes it came to Francesco getting angry. Not that Alucard was complaining, though he would be a fool to think that Francesco doesn't have some kind of pull with decisions here. He wasn't a Duke for nothing and Alucard would be waiting for any foolish decision should that ever come up in the future.

“You son of a...” Francesco started without putting too much thought behind what he was saying at this point.

“Not very Catholic of you.” Alucard mocked, though he knows a priest who swore and had no problem swearing especially towards Alucard or anyone within the Hellsing organization. Father Alexander Anderson, a priest Alucard genuinely respected despite how often he tried to kill him.

“Shut up! If you didn't start...” Francesco snapped and Alucard caught the amusement that flashed in Caterina's eyes. She no doubt enjoyed her brother getting the same treatment he no doubt gives others. Alucard smirked slightly, teeth still showing.

“Didn't what? _Belittle_ you? _Taunt_ you? _Mock_ you?” Alucard pointed out in a nearly cruel manner. Alucard was aware that he may have came across a bit insane with how quick he was talking while pushing a point across. The glare spoke of how Francesco thought that was it, and the accusation look Alucard was receiving only confirmed it.

Before he could open his mouth and no doubt earn another onslaught of mockery, the Duchess cut in with a cool,  
“That dear brother is what you do to our little brother. You _bully_ him into a corner or to agreeing with your decisions. You _yell_ at him until he gives in. You _belittle_ him most of the time.”

Alucard smirks down at him. The truth was out in the open between the two of them and Alucard could see that this conversation between the two of them was not over, but in professionalism it was finished for now.

“Are you finished?” the Duchess asked, this time her attention was on Alucard.

“Of course. He's no longer entertaining.” Alucard answered, letting the 'not right now' hang in the air around them. This wasn't finished, it never is with people who are like Francesco or Maxwell or anyone for that matter. Alucard can get his amusements wherever he chooses to.

The Duke took that as a dismissal and stormed out, everyone watched him leave for a moment before they all turned back to the matter at hand.

“It goes without saying that you're allowed to live, someone will inform you of the rules later on and how things are going to be.” The Duchess said, Alucard would have fought with her on that. He was no longer a pet, so no one should dare to tell him how things are going to be. But his curiosity was a cursed trait at times, and he'll stick around for now. Or until one of them pulls an unforgivable stunt. Alucard watched as she left the room, no doubt to make sure the Duke doesn't do something stupid towards their brother. The artificial priest followed her.

Leaving him alone with Abel.


End file.
